Little Light
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A woman who is reincarnated and has a bond with each original has no memory of her past lives each one linked to her family and friends and each one with her love, but how will she react when she finds out that not only is she married to a original but another is in love with her...since they were human!


This is a one-shot, I own nothing but my OC Zoey and my plot. Please review and tell me what you think! :)

Zoey POV

I was driving way over the speed limit. My eyes burnt with tears of anger and pain, I had stopped once. To get gas, literally I stopped at the station filled up my little mini before driving of too angry to bother paying and to sad to stay in one place any longer.

It wasn't my fault I was some light though.

A year ago some man and his friend approached me and attempted to kidnap me, only to have to friend explode in a burst of dust and sparks when he got me to angry.

The man standing though, was smiling.

Klaus. He had smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist as my knee's buckled and whispered about how much he missed me only adding to my confusion.

Then he pulled me into my house, where I lived with my mum.

Flashback (One month):

"LET ME GO! I can't believe I killed him, how did I do that?" My mind was a jumble pinging from one place to another as my thoughts scrambled themselves further when my mum walked in and sighed at the sight of this man holding me, against my will.

"Klaus. Would you like to sit down?" She asked calmly! Here I was fighting some guy to let me go, WHO TRIED TO KIDNAP ME! And she lets him sit here like we were all friends.

Wait. Klaus? So she knew him?

"Thank's luv, I just wanted to drop by. Grab my little light, and go? Though I am curious, you look older than you usually do. What relation do you have with her this time?" The man I assume was Klaus asked building up on my confusion.

"Her mother, it was very confusing. Though as you can guess, she once again doesn't know you." My mum said making me frown as I tried to sneak out from Klaus's hold, though he didn't budge only let a slight smirk change on his grinning lips.

"I assumed that already, hopefully once she meet's Elijah again she shall begin to remember then once I return to Mystic Fall's where I hear my darling father has been eliminated, I can undagger my siblings and she can regain all her memory's."

They kept talking, and I stopped struggling trying to understand. It made no difference, I was still freaked out and had NO idea who he was, or this Elijah.

"Well little light, ready to go?" Klaus turned to me fulling my confusion.

"Where? Why? and why do you keep calling me 'little light'?! How did I kill that man?!" My voice creeping up octaves with every question while gaining speed.

Growling he turned to my mother with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know how to tell her, usually I am a friend or along them lines and she then gains her powers and I lead her in the right direction before filling in the blanks. This time though she never gained her powers until you arrived..." My mum said slowly making me freeze in Klaus's arms.

She knew all this? Well what am I?!

I tried to question out loud but, my voice not only failed me, I couldn't stop thinking that she had lied to me my entire life and hid things which changed my entire life and it made me reluctant to even look at her.

I had been tossed in a car not long after that and my mum had come with us and between the two they took turns in informing me what and who I was.

I was a reincarnation of these ... Originals best friend when they were human. Apparently I was a witch when human and refused to turn into a vampire but cast a spell to reincarnate through time so in a way I can be with them.

But something went wrong, another witch thought I was cheating nature and cast a spell to cancel mine. But instead I was reborn again and again with no powers other than my elemental power of fire AKA light, and I never had my memory's.

Though each time I came back there was one constant. My mum, she came back in many many forms like a sister, friend, cousin and each time she would know everything from her past lives and it would be her job to guide me to find the originals.

They explained everything, me and my ... mum were moving into a house bought by Klaus and moving to Mystic Falls.

Flashback End:

That had been a month ago. We returned and moved in, during the time of me and my mum getting decorated and settled in, Klaus had killed his father. He was ecstatic that day and hugged me, despite me not having memory's I felt safe in his arms and automatically stroked his blonde curls before we pulled apart (me blushing at the display of affection and him smirking) and started planning lessons in which I could practice these ... light powers.

Since then I had practice with Klaus on my powers twice a week as it took a lot out of me and we had become close, he told me more of my past lives and small story's which made me smile and laugh.

But during these story's he revealed that me and his older brother Elijah were together in most of these lives.

Apart from one life which was when I killed myself, he was with Katerina and I had not got my memory's yet and so took my own life out of heartbreak when I saw them together.

Then Elijah came back. One brother called Darren or something Salvatore had pulled some dagger out of him and so Elijah came back to the world of the living. And a little peeved off if what Klaus walls were anything to go by.

Flashback (two days):

It was time for mine and Klaus's training and I had headed out early to his mansion since the weather was horrid.

I was really reluctant to drive as I don't like driving in heavy rain or thunderstorms. And so I walked. Mum was at work so she couldn't scold me, so I left the house in long blue jeans tucked into slightly old army boots, a black tank top and thick leather jacket.

Along with my customary rucksack with a spare set of clothes since I had accidentally burnt mine off before - Klaus thought it hilarious. Jerk.

When I finally managed to arrive covered in mud from my many many slip ups and knocked on the door.

A tall man with brown short hair, warm eyes and perfect facial features answered the door in an expensive grey suit.

"uh... um... Hi" I finally blurted out.

He simply stood like a statue looking at me, his eyes leapt up and down my form with his lips quirking slightly.

"Is uh Klaus here?" That snapped him from his reverie.

"Yes, come in...?" He said, his voice was warm and gentle as I shivered from a mixture of cold and pleasure before walking in as he stood aside.

I heard him smell me as I passed making me cringe slightly knowing I smelt of rain, mud and this wasn't the most attractive thing to smell of to a vampire.

"Sorry, I'm Zoey. Who are you?" I asked as I spun when the door was shut.

"My apologies I thought you would have known, I am Elijah." He said with a slight smile as my eyes widened.

Gulping at the sight of my supposed past love, and the man I had killed myself over made my mouth dry at an impossible speed.

I saw many things in his eyes as he proceeded to lead me to begin leading me to Klaus.

Though I refused before pulling of my bag and placing it on the hook followed my my jacket and shoes so I wouldn't drag mud as much throughout the house.

He smiled at my action before I followed him assuming that Klaus was in the lounge drinking by the fireplace or drawing.

I was right he was kicking back scotch at an alarming rate as me and Elijah entered the expensively beautiful room.

"Klaus?" I asked with a raised eyebrow making him stand and mutter a curse. He had forgotten I was coming today by the looks of it.

"Klaus, when were you going to tell me my wife was alive once again?" Elijah said in his sophisticated voice making my eyes dry of moisture as they widened as though in a cartoon.

"What? Wife?!" I squeaked looking to Klaus to Elijah and back.

End Flashback:

Since then it was awkward being close to Klaus and Elijah. I had left and come home almost immediately after neither answered.

Everything in my entire existence was always a lie! Why was it me? I am nothing special, if anything I was a curse all together and obviously at some point Elijah must have thought so or something along them lines if he got with this Katerina and most likely other women between each period I was dead.

Although Ican't remember anything it still causes a painful stab in my heart at each beat of just thinking about everything. It was too much.

I had come home that night and cried to sleep, my 'mum' knocked on the door once before calling presumably Klaus to find out why I was angry and sad.

I was furious and in so much pain. It felt like every breath was stabbing my chest with thorns which zoned out over my body, tears made my sobs vibrate in my throat and ache.

I don't think I would have been so angry or upset if I knew at least one thing before it was exploded in my face.

And Elijah, I felt a connection to him like an electric cable that when I was close enough my body sparked to life. I could handle it if we were just lovers in my past lives but finding out we were married, bound to belong together for all time and he had fallen in love still with Katerina and ignored me most of the time when we re-met hurts.

Yesterday morning, I had refused to goto school. My mum had not relented in knocking on my door until noon.

I finally got out of bed as my depressive thought drowned my mind, looking in my floor length mirror. My reflection was obviously sad.

I had a slightly rounded face, large innocent eyes, thick bee stung lips and a flat gangly like body.

I had always had eye problems meaning I wore glasses all the time dimming the appearance of my brown almost black eyes.

My limp looking curls fell in dull brown waves to my elbows, my whole look screamed geek, wierd and pathetic. I had been bullied in the past because of this and I had looked up a little at the though of having some power which made me special.

Then I had a family of vampires who I had to love throughout my past lives only to find out I had a soul mate as well.

And in less then 48 hours I wished I had never been born.

I literally had nobody.

Mum wasn't even my mum she was just here to guide me before leaving which she had in the past.

Klaus lied about everything.

Elijah cheated, and though it wasn't in this life. I still felt everything as though it were.

And I had no friends, nobody to talk to nobody to scream to and let it out and I could feel a pressure ready to burst from my throat at the mere pain and anger.

Then I had ran.

Three hours ago made me snap.

Flashback (three hours):

I had finally started getting dressed, though all I thought of was stupid.

My room was bare, empty nothing of sentimental value. Stupid childish trinkets, silly clothes and costumes from the cosplay conventions I visited over the years.

It wasn't me, and I don't even know what was me anymore.

A knock pulled me like a shadow from my thoughts.

"Come in." I murmured just loud enough to be heard. My 'mum' walked in.

"You have a letter here. Klaus explained you knew." She said placing a decorated envelope on my dresser.

"No I don't all I know is that I am apparently married to Elijah, he fell in love with Katerina and all I know is that I feel SO much agony and I don't get why. I am feeling what I should as though it was this life and only hours ago!" I shouted shoving my mirror over watching in a slight pleasure at watching the glass explode over my wooden flooring.

"You are. You are feeling everything because you know more originals and they are close. Your memory's will start appearing next the closer you get and then they will all return." She said dodging the mirror shards as she sat on my bed.

"I don't want to. I want nothing to do with any of this. I want my own life, not 100 other memory's and a thousand years of pain!" I sobbed.

"Then leave, I am here for you until you are done. Then I can live my life, I can't explain how much I love and hate you at the same time. I feel my mother bond with you fading the longer you know about them, and I hate you because it is your fault I have over a thousand years of pain and memory's and a thousand more. I wanted to have children but I can never have them until you know everything and I can leave for my life. But usually by that time I am too old for children. So imagine my happiness when I had you, but then I saw who you were and I felt a disgust and hate I can't explain.  
>You are my daughter but you're not mine. I want a child, a life away from you, everything about you is not mine or anything to do with me yet I have to give all my existence to you because you loved Elijah and those vampires so much and didn't want to part with them. So if you say your done, you can go. I won't stop you because after 100 lives I am done myself and can't bare the thought of being near you yet I have no choice." My MOTHER yelled at me alternating with anger and pain then sorrow.<p>

I was done. I was shaking in anger and sadness before I walked out hissing in pain as my heart was burning.

I grasped my car keys and got in my mini before driving.

End Flashback.

I had drove for the past two hours, I had began to drive to Klaus's but upon remembering Elijah I changed direction and regretted it all.

I had slowed a little at the town borders scared of what Klaus would say that I had abandoned his family. I remembered when he mentioned that I took my own life, the pain in his eyes was obvious and caused me a great guilt.

I had screamed in frustration as I stopped my car only to see one of the people I was avoiding.

There stood by the little bed and breakfast in a embrace with a beautifully curved brunette woman was Elijah. He was so happy kissing the jaw of this exotic eyed beauty.

I recognised her after a second more of looking at her, it was Katerina Petrova. The one who Elijah was in love with and made me take my own life. This meant she was a vampire, and they could be together without me coming and going throughout his life.

Biting my lip so hard until it bled I started driving again.

My eyesight was blurring from my tears making me gently wipe them away every few seconds.

I had cursed myself in fear of losing him and them. But all that did was ruin everything, my mother's lives, Elijah's life and my own.

I pressed down on the accelerator quickly bursting me forwards as I passed the 'Goodbye you are now leaving Mystic Falls, please visit us again soon!' sign.

The pressure in my chest burnt my lungs as I kept driving. My ears were ringing and eyes drying as my body body tingled before numbing in exhaustion.

I sighed before pulling over in a small rest off. I stared into space as I turned to the side and sat along the two front seats looking out the passenger side window at the stars which peeked through the clouds.

I knew by now 'mum' would have told Klaus and in turn told Elijah, though I think Elijah wouldn't be as broken up over this as I was. I bit my lip in thought, my lips were chapped and currently spliting over my constant biting before a small rush of blood tickled down my chin.

If I could find a witch maybe I could have my spell removed since I will be participating and willing to end the spell... Or if I became a vampire and died I shouldn't come back again.

Sighing I wiped the blood from my chin wiping it on my jeans before folding my arms under my chest to warm up a little.

The problem with running away like that meant I had nothing with me. My wallet, mobile, everything was at home in my forgotten backpack on my wicker chair in the corner of my bedroom.

I reached into the backseat and grabbed the large wool blanket that always occupied my backseat as nobody drove with me, and it wouldn't be the first time I had been stuck on the side of the road as my car broke down.

Snuggling up I reclined my chair a little as my knees bent over the gearstick so I was comfortable.

Dozing of slowly I awaited the hopefully peaceful night of sleep contradict my horrid day.

When I awoke the sun was starting to rise, thankfully I had a dreamless sleep.

Maneuvering awkwardly I sat in position before turning the key and continued driving, I had no idea where I was going so I just kept driving.

According to my clock on the dashboard it was 5.33 am. Yawning I drove again looking out for a small garage. I had 500 hidden in a little cubby under the passenger seat in case I broke down and lost my wallet or got lost and needed to stop of at a cash only place.

It appeared it was going to serve a different purpose.

When I finally saw a little shop I pulled over and bought a couple of sandwiches, crisps and some drinks in case there was no place to stop over the day.

I topped up my petrol so I had a full tank and paid this time before pulling away and continuing after having a little sip of water and a fruit and nut bar to keep my energy sufficient. Although I wasn't hungry I knew it was a very bad idea to go without some form of nutrients in the morning.

Three hours passed and I was still driving, my whole body had stayed numb and I felt nothing.

No sadness, anger, depression, anything it was as though I was hollow. I pulled over as I saw a little lake and wooded area set up for parks with wooden bench tables and trash cans.

After I locked my car, I used the small lavatory and washed my hands before sitting on the dried dirt ground watching the small lake.

Shivering slightly at the wind I rubbed my bare arms to attempt and conserve body heat.

My heat instantly doubled as a large wool coat was draped over my shoulders.

Jumping up in fright I saw Klaus stood there looking apologetic, with a look in his eye that made me sigh.

"Elijah loves that Katerina girl. I saw them yesterday kissing. I don't even know him but my heart felt like it was tearing apart from the inside out and my body was screaming in pain and I don't understand why!" I mumbled before tears spilled over my eyes and drizzled down my thick lashes and dripped onto my cheeks.

"You gave up your entire life, your whole beliefs for him and at the time we didn't understand how to make vampires yet. So you cast a spell to ensure you would remain husband and wife until the end. You didn't want to lose your best friend Rebekah my sister also and Kol who you loved like a brother. You loved us all and didn't want to leave us and this ensured you never would." He murmured after sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my shaking shoulders.

"What now, I want everyone to be happy. But it appears all my spell has done is ruin everything. I should have just died, then Elijah would be happy and guilt free with Katerina, my mother could have lived her life and had children and not carry the burden of my past on her shoulders. And I wouldn't feel things that I can't understand and honestly don't want to. I'm terrified, I don't want to have over 1000 years of memory's poured into my head and see all the pain my living has caused let alone feel things I shouldn't..." I trailed of hugging closer into Klaus's side.

"You didn't cause anyone pain! Look at me." He said strongly pulling my face up by my chin to meet his eyes.

"Elijah does love you, but after you died again and again he met Katerina before we knew you in that life and she reminded him of you. And fell in love with her without knowing, when we met you he avoided you from guilt and pain because he loved not only you but her. He was broken hearted when you killed yourself, and destroyed when she ran away." He murmured.

"He was more hurt over her leaving then me dying though wasn't he?" I whispered already knowing the awnser. I saw it the moment he looked at her last night and when he looked at me the other day. His eyes were full of adoration when he saw her and love but when he saw me ... It didn't compare.

Klaus didn't awnser.

"Did my spell ever make it so I don't come back?" I mumbled not wanting to live through this another life in a hundred years or so.

"I don't know luv. I'm sorry." He said gently sighing.

I said nothing just sadly sighed.

"Do you know any witches who would be able to remove my spell so I don't come back next time?" I said after ten minutes or so of silence.

He froze a little before sighing. My head had shifted onto his shoulder as he hugged me tightly so I wouldn't be cold.

"My mother is back, claims to want the family whole again. She might be able to remove the spell but I don't know if she can be trusted. I have this gut feeling that's like a repellant and all my instincts are telling me that its not right." He murmured stroking the back of my hair gently letting the little waves weave over and between his fingers.

I nodded slowly before sighing and deciding I need to get going.

"I got to go, I'm sorry about your mother. W...What happened to mine?" I asked with a watery hiccup at the words she said to me last night.

He didn't say anything for a little while before sighing.

"She left town this morning, headed back to her old house. I'm sorry about what she said, she told us all before leaving and made sure we know how much you have ruined her life..." He murmured hesitantly.

I nodded sadly as a sob racked my body and I grasped him as I let go.

Tears came in hundreds until all I was doing was dry sobbing and shaking in his arms as he stroked me and whispered comforting words to me while stroking me gently as I let my anger, tears, fear everything out and he just held me.

"You said 'us all'? Who else was at your house?" I breathed out sadly.

"Elijah undaggered all my siblings, so Finn, Rebekah and Kol are all awake and wanted to see you but you had left and when I got home your mother pulled up and made sure we knew her thoughts.  
>It took me, Finn and Elijah to hold back Kol and Rebekah from killing her..." He said gently.<p>

I nodded slowly before standing up and pulling from his warm embrace.

"I'm gonna go, maybe find a way to end my spell..." I mumbled and began walking away only for him to snag my arm and pull me to him making me squeak.

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls, Rebekah and Kol miss you greatly and Finn always saw you as a daughter. I know you don't want all these memory's invading your senses but we need you..." He said and I could see he would beg if need be. They really wanted me there.

I bit my lip and shook my head in thought.

If I went back I could question their mother and see if she can remove the spell I cast, then this could be my last life to spend with them. As a goodbye, although at the moment they mean nothing to me at some point they meant a lot to me and my heart did go slightly fuzzy as I heard that Finn, Rebekah and Kol were alive and back in Mystic Falls making me regret leaving for a unknown reason.

"I don't want to see Elijah. Or Katerina..." I murmured sadly.

Silence poisoned the silence making me retreat from his arms and walk back to my car slightly frowning in confusion as my little mini was the only car here. How did Klaus get here?

"I ran, I wanted to make sure you were ok. Our mother has a ball tonight for celebration on getting the family together, will you come with me?" Klaus said as it reading my mind.

I thought while once more biting my lip.

I wanted to beat the people that I had made my whole life paused on repeat throughout all time to be with Elijah and his siblings - my friends and although it was pointless to live just for Elijah it may be worth it for the others if there are no chances of removing the spell I cast all those years ago.

"Ok, but I... I don't want to come back again after I die, I want to find a way and in doing so ... I want this to be my goodbye life so to speak..." I murmured and he was silent before nodding slightly before leading me to the passenger side and pushing me into the car gently.

"Ok luv, we will find a way. But you never know, there could be another reason to stay alive - I also think if you don't die your soul won't pass on to your next life so you could become a vampire... Then you never have to leave to find out all this again in your next life...?" He mumbled.

I didn't reply, just sat in the passenger side silent as he sighed and went around to the drivers seat and turned my car around before driving back to Mystic Falls.

At some point I fell asleep because when I woke it was 7pm according to my car clock and we were just passing the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls!' sign.

My breath was shivering slightly from nerves and Klaus smiled lightly in my direction and reached over to grasp my hand making me smile in thanks.

I took a deep breath as we pulled up the large drive way which had been decorated in fairy lights.

After my car was taken by one of the hired helpers Klaus led me inside and sped me straight into a guest room next to his room.

He grinned at me making me shiver slightly before motioning to a large black dress bag on the bed. I groaned before turning to thank him but he was already gone.

I looked more around the pure white room, it was basic had expensive wood furniture including a kingsize bed, wardrobe, two bedside tables, chest of drawers and a dressing table.

There was an attached bathroom attached other than that the only thing about the room was it had all my things in.

Large cardboard boxes had all my stuff in, this only made me sad it meant my mum really had gone.

I swallowed a lump as my tears drizzled down my cheeks before I gulped and headed to the little shower in the guest bathroom. I turned the hot water on making sure it was as hot as possible before stripping my basic clothes of and stepping into the bubbling water.

The water's steam swirled around me and made me gasp in shock at the heat, crawling through I finally got completely under the hot spray which made my skin burn red and nearly blister.

But I didn't care, scrubbing myself down until my skin peeled a little I shaved washed my hair until I was completely clean. But I wasn't ready to abandon the boiling water, so I sat down and cried. I silenced my sobs and allowed my chest to fall apart as I knew within an hour I would have ll the heartbreaking memory's from over a thousand lives pour into my mind and I could be a completely different person because of the experiences that I have had in the past which I don't remember yet.

I will be a different person. And I wasn't ready for that, but I had no choice.

Releasing a shuddering breath I tumbled from the hot shower and watched the steam roll of my body before wrapping myself in a large towel in an almost trance state.

Heading back to the bedroom I unzipped the bag and bit my lip and held my tears in as best I could though some still escaped.

The dress was gorgeous, it was a floor length ball gown. It was a champagne colour with small embroidery patterns around the wrap like bust. The bodice was like a corset sprinkled in diamonds and little leaf shapes, the skirt puffed out before trailing slightly on the floor behind as you danced or walked.

I gulped before sighing and trailed over to the dressing table and noted that my old make up bag from home was sitting on the desk with my hair brush and a few other accessories.

I straightened my hair watching as steam puffed out from the dampness and faded as it reached the ceiling. Once my hair was straight I headed to my bags and boxes before digging around for my underwear.

After a few minutes I found a pair of black lace underwear which were basic and simple yet my favourite set as they were really comfortable. When dressed in them I looked to the dress I was expected to wear tonight before sighing and instead grabbing my pajama's and pulling them on over my underwear.

I felt so sad and so angry I didn't understand why and it was starting to physically hurt me. So much so I had debated on killing myself. Again.

Biting my lip I walked to my bathroom frowning unsure, I grabbed a new razor from the small bag on a unit in the bathroom before pulling it apart and pulling the blades out unsure of what to do. I held the blades in my fingers and placed the edge of the blade on my thigh but as I began to apply pressure a knock on my bedroom door made my actions freeze from the little relief I was hoping to achieve.

Sighing I stood and pulled my pajama bottoms up to cover the little bubble of blood.

Walking into my bedroom, I pulled my bedroom door open only to see Elijah there with a expressionless look on his face yet his eyes held sorry and pain. I froze unsure of what to do but as I started to close the door his arm shot out and stopped my door from closing.

I groaned before turning and moving the dress I was expected to wear onto the hook inside the wardrobe. Once the bed was clutter free I sat down on the edge while pulling my knees into my chest and watched Elijah sigh sadly and walk into the room closing the door behind him and sit next to me in silence.

"I am sorry for my actions. Zoey, I really love you and always will... but Katherine and I have something that is different from you and ..." Elijah started and trailed of with a pained look staining his handsome features.

"I know, I saw you and Katerina or Katherine the other night..." I whispered unsure.

I felt my tears well in my eyes again and my heart contract painfully knowing that what me and him had supposedly shared the last thousand years was about to end officially. And my life my point in time should end and it will hopefully be over.

"I heard. Klaus informed me of everything when you were in the shower and I really am sorry Zoey, I really do love you but this love is new and I need something constant in my life with me to stabilize my time with my siblings and ... this can never be permanent..." He was sounding choked and I took a shuddering breath.

"I understand. You love her - she can be there when I cannot and you need that." I said with my breath fighting to stop.

He said nothing but stood up and leaned towards me to give me a kiss.

But I stopped him by placing my hand between us and his pained eyes was enough for me. I stood and hugged his lightly muscled form before allowing my tears to drip onto his black tux in droplets.

"Goodbye Elijah. I love you." I whimpered as he breathed out pulled away slightly caressing my cheek before turning and opening my bedroom door with a slightly happy look playing across his eyes.

He was finally free from guilt. Yet I was cursed to go on reliving over and over again forever, alone.

When the door was shut I let loose a low sob and released my pent up tears before going back to my bathroom but before I reached the door another knock made me stop and release a pained and angry groan.

Ignoring the knocks did nothing, whoever it was opened the door instead. In the doorway was a older man about 30 with a thin jaw and eyes in dark brown. His light brown hair matched Klaus's and his thick lips quirked at seeing me as he glowed slightly before frowning and sighed.

Crossing the room he hugged me as I sobbed only to whisper words of it being OK and over soon.

"Who are you?" I mumbled into his chest as he stroked the back of my hair in a fatherly way. I assumed it was Finn as I felt a gentle tug to him like a family member would.

"I am Finn, Zoey and I promise you it will all be over soon, I want you to come and see my mother ok?" He said in a low voice but his voice with filled with affection.

I didn't really have a choice nor the will to try to protest. He led me into the end room which reeked of incense. In the room it was covered in herbs and books which had ancient and occult symbols over the room.

"Zoey. I don't believe you have your memory's back yet, I am Esther. I heard you wanted your spell to end?" The woman in the centre of the room sat on a sofa said with a warm smile. But I could see the cold malice in her eyes. It sent shivers down my spine as fear fought a physical form of sweat to pour down my brow.

"I do, Elijah has ... found someone who can be there for him all the time without wondering when she will die and when and where she will reappear, and all I have felt is pain from knowing he is the reason I did this spell. For love and he wants to be with another woman, and my friends who I am now so pained over Elijah I don't want to meet because I know I will gain my memory's adding to my pain in knowing exactly what I have lost with Elijah and the others..." I mumbled as Finn stood silently by the front door watching me with a pained soft look as I sat on the sofa opposite of Esther.

"I can reverse the spell, it will mean you shall not regain your memory's upon meeting my other children and when you die this time you shall remain dead." Esther gave me a look of hope that I would accept and do the spell, it was understanding - she was a witch as was I but I had gone against everything in order to cast that spell.

Biting my lip I looked into her cold blue eyes as I nodded, glee poured threw her irises.

After gathering many various objects such as candles, a athame, goblet and some herbs she started chanting in latin.

Lighting the candles and grasped my hand as I felt fear prickle up my spine and send goosebumps over my skin like miniature mountains.

She sliced my hand and sprinkled the herbs over my hand before pulling my hand over the largest black candle and watched my skin bubble as I repressed a scream. My eyes watered and my lip bled as I bit it so hard, my skin blackened and cracked before peeling. Finally I felt a tingle in the front of my head as it began to pound, it steadily increased as pain blossomed into agony and excrucinating lightening like bursts zinged over my whole body.

I knew I was beginning to scream as my body convulsed and shook, I felt arms catch me as my body shook in pain as blood dripped from my nose, lips and ears the vessels in my body were changing and my heart was pounding faster and faster till I couldn't hear the pulse's end and begin. My tears were leaking thick tears before I opened my eyes wide to see a terrified looking Finn in my sight holding me.

His lips were moving as he looked as though he were shouting, only my heart stopped did it become silent and my vision blackened.

The last thing I heard before I was completely unconscious was my heart begin beating again.

Waking up was painful and a slight buzz was whispering around my ears. Opening my eyes I saw Klaus watching me with a slight sorrowful look covering his face.

His lips moved but I heard nothing, frowning I blinked trying to focus on what he was saying, he seemed to understand and speak clearer and slower making it easy to read what he tried to say.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry." Frowning further I looked to his eyes as a bubble popped around my ears as it became painful before I finally heard buzzing which slowly cleared until I heard Klaus's smooth voice.

"Can you hear me yet luv?" He asked when I smiled a little before letting my heavy head drop onto my pillow.

Nodding I groaned as my whole body ached.

"I am sorry you had to go through that alone - but ... my mother isn't to be trusted... She bound us all together and was planning to sacrifice us last night by killing you but Finn saved you before she completed the deed." He murmured laying down beside me while gently running his hand up and down the side of my face.

I murmured what was meant to be 'What happened then?' But I couldn't understand myself so I doubt he could.

But he smiled answered. She had fled quickly after Finn stopped me from dying knowing he was angry at trying to kill his adoptive daughter.

I had not long passed out when jolt in my chest made me wake up in a gasping pain.

I rolled of the bed searching the room for Klaus to find nobody in the room with me, stumbling from the room I tripped down the stairs letting my legs lead me to where the ever this pain came from. After about ten minutes I tripped and scraped my knee up into shreds. I heard a gasp of shock followed by a agonized growl. Looking up I saw Esther by a large pentagram, around her was a circle holding back Klaus, Elijah, Finn and two others, a man about 20 who was a younger taller version of Elijah and a very beautiful girl who looked about 18 with a air of innocence and childlike emotions playing in her eyes.

I scrambled to my feet without wanting to unable to hear anything other then the mutterings coming from the older woman at the head of the large star.

Klaus and Finn were screaming at me and flitting in my direction but it was too late, I had crossed the circle and landed in the pentagram with Esther who was looking angry as her eyes darkened.

I felt a pressure build up and sizzle in my heart before it exploded as I screamed in agony soon accompanied by another. There were other screams of anguish from a few feet away but my eyes only saw the stars above as I tried finding comfort in anything but this pain.

A light was stringing around me and covering the entire area before mirroring away from the barrier circle she had drawn, engulfing the area within - burning everything inside. My skin felt like liquid fire as white hot swirls flowed into my vision and destroyed my last peaceful sight.

Then it stopped, everything froze and the light was ripped from my chest leaving me panting as blood poured from my shredded chest as the ribs were snapped away from my centre removing all my pain and anguish in one fatal and painful decent.

My tears burnt from the heat lingering on my skin before it even touched my cheeks. I painfully and weakly opened my eyes to look at my broken form, my chest was nasty.

My ribs had looked like something had been torn away from inside me and my ribs were showing looking cracked, bent and snapped before they had broke through the skin staining the previously pale canvas red with blood.

My skin was torn through from the light now gone from my body.

But my heart was simmering slowly and stopping as my breaths were getting raspier, hands attacked my body stroking my sweat coated forehead and pulling my stringy hair away. More hands supported my neck before resting my head on someones lap before something warm was placed by my lips which automatically opened to murmur the question of 'what?' but instead my parched throat was coated in a slightly spiced liquid which ran thickly down my body slowly healing all the damage.

I finally stopped trying to hold on and let go of everything feeling my body fail. The last thing to go was my hearing as I heard a woman sobbing and two men yelling while a terrified voice was whispering comforting words and begging me to hold on making me regret giving up. However in that split second everything faded into a cold dark place.

I gasped awake and sat up only to slam in to someone else who emitted a curse. Sitting back holding my head I saw it was Klaus I had head butted.

Automatically apologizing only seemed to amuse him as he hugged me in relief. My mind was blank before the memory's snapped back into my mind. I gasped, someone fed me their blood and I know my heart stopped beating...looking into Klaus's eyes I saw my thought was correct.

I had entered the transition into becoming a vampire. Gulping I sat a little straighter before frowning, I was absent of pain. I only felt a slight glow of happiness, I can't remember the last time I was happy. Gasping I looked into Klaus's amazing eyes and hugged him catching him of guard.

Chuckling he returned my hug and breathed in relief.

"I don't feel pain or sad! I feel nothing but a happy. I mean I feel refreshed and new!" I grinned bouncing slightly on the bed making Klaus smile back and stand pulling my arms so I fell onto him our faces only apart. We froze with me half on the bed and the other half wrapped around him while he stood with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Leaning forward, our lips met making sparks and trails of light dance inside my body. Klaus growled happily before biting my healed lip and sucking it gently causing my back to arch in pleasure.

We pulled away slightly panting before he moved so fast I shrieked before laughing as he had scooped me bridal style into his arms.

He walked out the room carrying me and downstairs into the livingroom where Elijah, Finn and who I assume were Kol and Rebekah each doing something absently before Klaus cleared his throat dropping me gently on to my feet kissing my cheek clearly sending the message I was his.

Finn grasped me with trails of tears on his cheeks, hugging me tightly apologising for his mother saying it was all his fault and he doesn't deserve to live after such a betrayal.

"It wasn't your fault, Klaus has told me you dislike being a vampire and I am sorry but he also said you had a mate, that would make this life more bearable right?" I asked biting my lip.

Smiling he kissed both my cheeks before pulling away with a grateful smile.

"Thank you for forgiving me, I have her name is Sage and I heard word she should be here tomorrow. When she arrives we have discussed leaving to get ... reaquainted..." He said finishing awkwardly with a pale blush tingling his ears making me smile.

"That's fair enough it has been 900 years, you deserve some alone time to get to understand one another again." I said with a bright smile as he scratched his head awkwardly smiling before wandering away to stand in front of the fire as he awaited his blush to fade.

Rebekah came to me and hugged me awkwardly.

"I heard you won't remember me, but we are great friends and we will be again. After all we do have forever!" She finished grinning with a hopeful look plastered over her face.

I smiled back and hugged her which she eagerly responded and hugged me tightly.

"I need a best friend and I know you are perfect for the position!" I giggled quietly into her ear as she sighed happily before pulling away holding my hand a little before trailing away into another room.

Kol came over and kissed my cheek flicking me a wink in the process smirking as Klaus growled.

"Hello darling, believe me the new memory's will be much more amusing to create and trust me I can't wait to start them with you!" He said grinning before having to bend down just to hug me making me smile at him as he pulled away.

"I'm going to go and find someone to eat, don't wait up darlings!" He said winking at me one last time in a mock flirt before vanishing from the house, as I giggled he chuckled.

Finally Elijah stood forward and hugged me lightly.

"Zoey, I am sorry you got hurt and I want you to know I will always be here for you and although I am with Katherine we will be great friends, not to mention I think my brother has a even greater love for you then I ever had because he always has." He said smiling kissing me gently on the cheek.

I gave a watery smile before he left with Finn saying they were heading to the grill.

Left alone with Klaus was amazing because the moment the front door closed Klaus was peppering the side of my neck with open mouthed kisses as his arms surrounded me pulling me into his firm chest.

Giggling I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes finally seeing the pure love which I had never identified before. Leaning up on my tip toes I pressed my lips against his as one of his hands trailed up the back of my spine and supported my neck while his other pulled me into him harder by my ass.

Groaning pressed my tongue into his mouth making him smirk before our tongues battled for dominance. Growling he lifted me up so my legs were hooked on his hips and his hands supported the back of my thighs before he sped us to his bedroom.

Tossing me on the bed he pulled his jacket of before he was hovering over me kissing my exposed collar bone sucking on my neck as he nipped higher up.

Moaning my legs trembled as he found my sweet spot. I wrapped on of my arms around his neck and my hand fell into his thick blonde locks twirling the curls around my fingers as I pulled him against me. My other hand rested against his arm my nails digging into his shoulder while he suckled up to my ear and licked the shell of my ear sending spikes of pain down my bones.

My legs spread automatically as he slid between one of his hands massaging my thigh making my hips rotate unsure. His other hand was sneaking up my tank top, his nails lightly scraping my ribcage.

Clenching my thighs around his hips he thrust his hips against my core which tingled in pleasure. A fire was igniting in my loins as I panted releasing minor moans.

His hand slithered further up my top before sliding under my bra making my back arch further into his hand while his fingers twisted my nipple sending little sparks down my body through my veins.

I slid my hand from my arm and pulled his top up over his head making him smirk happily as he sat up between my legs pulling it over his head and tossing it over his shoulder. My hands wandered up his muscled chest slightly dancing over the small trail of hair leading from beneath his trousers to his belly button.

His muscles clenched and his eyes shuddered and his hands glided over my breasts under my tank top before it was ripped from my body along with my bra. I gasped at the sudden chill which made my rosy nipples harden instantly as he ran his thumbs over them repeatedly.

My core moistened as my hips vibrated against a bulge in his trousers. My hands slid into his trousers and cupped is hard length threw his boxers making him hiss in pure pleasure. He rotated his hips and roughly shoved them against me making my hands push my own thighs open and more vulnerable to his hard thrusting as well as rub him into stiffening his large, thick length more.

Groaning I hissed like him minutes before as he flashed to my nipples like a viper and bit my left breast running his tongue over my nipple making my hands attempt to scramble and hold his head to me as my back arched at the sudden arousal that shot through me, but his hands had caught my wrists and were moving them so they rubbed him and myself threw his jeans as he thrusted.

My mind was becoming fuzzy at a alarming rate as my heart sped up and he grinned before moving his hands to rip his jeans from him which tore like wet paper followed by his boxers and then my pajama bottoms revealing my bare glistening core to him, and his large pleasing length to me.

Groaning he thrust his penis between my bare lips which were dripping, his dick slid against me and shot little sparks inside me which made me go higher in pleasure as my knees buckled and collapsed against the soft satin sheets. He grasped my legs and pulled them around him before his fingers danced up my side making me shiver in pleasure and tingles follow in the form of goosebumps.

His mouth was sucking my nipples alternatively making them hard enough that they were beginning to hurt, he licked up my throat and kissed my neck, jaw and finally my lips spearing my mouth with his tongue as we fought one another's tongue in pure ecstasy.

His thighs spread mine as he wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me against him while his other hand grabbed his length placing it at my entrance before slowly pushing in.

I was stretching making me wince a little painfully, he kissed me as I winced looking me in the eye as he pushed a little deeper before hitting a thin veil of flesh. I nodded as he kissed me gently rolling his hips sending shooting sparks of arousal into my abdomen.

He pulled away slightly before kissing my neck and sucked my sweet spot making me arch and my hips align perfectly with his as he thrust forwards snapping the little barrier allowing blood to coat the tip of is penis.

I gasped in pain and clung to him as he held still allowing me to adjust, he slid a little deeper slowly as I groaned at the pleasurable sparks that singed threw my flesh and slowly overcame the stinging pain of my recently popped cherry.

My skin was glistening in sweat and coated in a dusky blush as he pulled out and thrust back in making me arch and scratch his toned chest with a joyous growl and my hips rotated making him reply with a hiss.

His eyes were flashing gold while his hips sped up thrusting into my faster sending more amazing feelings around my body while my mind was clouding everything but him.

"OH MY GOD! HARDER!" I shouted and he obliged and sped up grinning and I kissed his chin before nibbling his throat as he went faster and faster.

I screamed as I spilled, my mind and body destroyed itself in a explosion of a intense orgasm.

He roared loudly thrusting harder and harder before exploding inside me coating my trembling womb in his potent and powerful seed.

His roar ended as his head snapped down and grasped my throat biting into my neck marking me as his while I arched and bit him back marking him. I groaned as we drank one another's blood sealing one another's bond as belonging to one another.

I screamed one last time as we each released a final orgasm for the night before he collapsed besides me panting as I felt my fangs solidify in my jaw and my eyes strain as my transformation sealed itself on my lovers blood.

We were complete, and belonged to one another. Turning onto my side I rested on his chest and he entombed my small body in his arms as my eyes drooped knowing I was his and he would protect me and I would live for him. My eyes watered as I leaned up and kissed Klaus deeply knowing now and forever that we would be together.

Leaning away for a moment I looked to see what he was doing, he looked me in the eyes before something sealed around my neck, looking down I saw he had placed a beautiful necklace around my neck. It was a lapis lazuli carved into a rose with small encrusted diamonds on the petal edges making it glitter and sparkle in a way that made it look enchanting and all I coud think of was perfect.

"I made it for you the night we turned hoping one day you would turn and decide to be with us forever and now your with me forever you have not only made my world perfect but my existence perfect." He murmured softly stroking my arms and face while I smiled a watery smile and kissed his nose before snuggling into his soft but muscled arms and fell asleep knowing everything would be ok from now on.

THE END


End file.
